Doraemon: Nobita and the Galaxy Super-express
March 2, 1996 October 14, 2003 January 30, 2016 |Running time = 98 minutes |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Diary on the Creation of the World |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Spiral City }} Doraemon: Nobita and the Galaxy Super-express (のび太と銀河超特急 Doraemon: Nobita to Ginga Chō Tokkyū) is the seventeenth installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. Doraemon went missing for 3 days. But it turns out later that he went to the 22nd century to buy a mystery galactic express train ticket whose destination is a secret until the passengers arrive there and see for themselves. A coveted 22nd century mystery trip through the cosmos on the Galaxy Super-express steam train awaits Nobita and the gang. All aboard! Doraemon's Long Tales VOL.16 Noby's Galactic Express Noby and the gang are aboard the Galactic Express, a Mystery Train in space with the facilities of a luxury hotel and a secret destination. They are exploring space and having a great time when the train is suddenly attacked by a band of space pirates, forcing them to crash-land on a nearby planet. As the passengers brace themselves for another attack, the fog clears and produces Dreamland, the galaxy's greatest amusement park - the virtual Space Train Heist was just a show! Noby and his friends are delighted to learn that Dreamland was their secret destination. Little do they know they're being spied on by life forms from a different planet ... friend or foe? Packed with mystery and suspense, the 16th tale of the Doraemon's Long Tales series! Plot In the park where they normally meet, Suneo invites his friends to his trip to Express Train. Nobita then appears looking very worried as Doraemon has been missing for a few days. Nobita returns home to see that Doraemon is back. Doraemon explains that he had acquired tickets for a Galactic Express Train from 22nd century. The train's destination and travelling time is unknown. After Nobita expresses concerns about missing school, Doremon reassures him that he will board the train and come back in the same day. The next day, Nobita tells invites his friends to the Galaxy Express. Gian and Shizuka agree except Suneo who wants them to join him instead. Though hesitant at first, he also joins them. The train has 58 carriages though 8 are visible from outside. Each carriage has 5 rooms. Nobita and his friends stay in Carriage no. 7. Once the train reaches its destination planet, the carriages separate. The friends disperse in different play planets and enjoy. Nobita and Doraemon enjoy shooting lessons while Gian and Suneo face misery in learning Ninja techniques. Meanwhile, an evil force, called Yadori, is planning to take over humans together by turning the humans into parasites. A few days later, the first case of parasites is reported when the robot-dinosaurs at the planet start acting strangely. They decide to report about it to the Control Center in the Main Planet. Nobita and his friends find out some smoke coming out from the Main Control Center. When Gian and Suneo are in the main control center, investigating what happened, Suneo is captured by the parasites and is turned into Yadori 009. Yadori 009 tricks his friends to lock them up after which Yadori 007 reveals that Yadori is set to conquer the galaxy. After, the group leaves, the captain of the train revives Suneo. The captain decides to take the train to another planet for safety however the train collapses en route on an abandoned planet. At the planet,the captain finds an electronic cave map which Gian later follows to explore caves but ends up getting lost along with two future kids. Shizuka finds an anti-Yadori gun which they use on Suneo. They also relocate Gian through his footprints and manage to get the train out of the mountain. Gian also finds a train which Doraemon attaches with the Galaxy Express. When they are preparing to leave, Yadori force finds and attacks them. A huge Yadori robot attacks the group but they fight and defeat the whole force fleeing all the people from the virus and the president thanks the group. Nobita and his friends bid the planet farewell. The future kids reconcile with Nobita and his group. The friends have a laugh and their planet arrives. The conductor thanks them for coming and asks them to come later whenever they like in the Galaxy Express. Characters Gadgets used *Anywhere Door *Take-copter Cast Music Gallery Trivia *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Galaxy Super-express'' is the first movie to be digitally animated. *Doraemon: Nobita and the Galaxy Super-express is Pay Homage to film called Leiji Matsumoto's Galaxy Express 999 *Coincidentally, the movie was released on January 30, 2016 in India to commemmorate the 20th anniversary of the movie. Navigation es:Doraemon y el tren del tiempo ja:のび太と銀河超特急 zh:大雄與銀河超特急 Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films